Slender
by woodenknobs
Summary: Punk!Charlie is in love with Sweet!Quinn. Quinn is also in love with her sister but wont admit it. Charlie comes home drunk one night and confesses her feelings for her sister. Fluff and Sexytimes in this fic.


**A/N: Oh hai there. So summer's starting up soon and you know what that means! Fics! Yay. I will be finishing the Faberry one I started a million years ago and I will also be writing a few more so look forward to that. Anywho, this is a Fafabray Fic that I've written for my friend Turtle. Thanks Turtle for the prompt, love you. **

"Hey Charlie, want to go for ice cream with me?" Quinn asked softly from the door. Her twin sister sat on her bedroom floor with an open book in her lap and looked up through pink hair. She saw her sisters hazel eyes staring at her and shook her head.

"No. I'm good." She said quietly and went back to reading.

"Come on Charlie, it's been weeks since we've done anything together, what's up? I miss you." Quinn folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame. She looked at her sisters Jean jacket covered back and frowned. She really did miss hanging out with her sister.

"I just don't want to go out. I have to finish this book." She said, not even looking up in the direction of Quinn. She felt her heart going insanely fast and she needed her sister to get out.

"You haven't even turned the page Charlie, come on and have some ice cream with me." Quinn spoke quickly and she leaned off the door frame and took a step into Charlie's room. In that instant, Charlie stood in an instant and crossed the room faster than Quinn had ever seen her sister move. The blonde was suddenly being pushed out of Charlie's room with great force. "Charlie what are you doing?" She managed to yell before she toppled over on the ground and fell hard on her bottom. The door to her sister's room slammed shut and her heart skipped a beat. She stood slowly and rubbed her back and walked away, sulking.

Meanwhile, in her room, Charlie sat with her back against the door, crying into her fishnet panty hose. All that was on her mind was how she could do that to someone she loved so much. She cared so deeply about Quinn and she simply pushed her out of her room like that. Truth is, if she hadn't done that, there was a good chance that she would have done something quite stupid. It had been weeks since Charlie Fabray made any decent contact with her sister. Every time, she threw harsh words at her like daggers and they stuck every time. She was just trying to convince herself that she didn't actually love her sister. She didn't want to kiss her all the time. She didn't want to be so close to her. But every time she shouted something mean at her sister, she realized that she loved her more, wanted her more.

This was her sister for Christ's sake. How could one possibly be in love with their sister? Why would God, or whoever was up there, give her this kind of punishment? To be in love with your own flesh and blood was a torture beyond her wildest dreams. She brought her knees out of her face and wiped her tears, black make up smearing over the back of her hand. Charlie stood from the floor and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face and hands and reapplied heavy mascara and eyeliner. A navy blue bandana was fastened onto her head and she walked out of her room and out the door. She needed alcohol in her system. She needed to forget.

Quinn stepped into her room and closed the door softly behind her. She wiped a solemn tear that fell down her cheek and sniffled. The blonde took a few steps into her room and bent over to retrieve her journal from under her mattress. Another tear fell from her eye and she didn't even bother to wipe it. Quinn lay down on her bed and began writing.

Dear journal,

She refused to go out with me again.

I didn't even want any ice cream, I just wanted to spend time with her. She pushed me out of her room and I fell flat on my ass. She didn't even stop to ask if I was okay.

I want to know why she's acting so weird towards me.

Oh my god, do you think she read that entry from a couple weeks ago?

I swear I just wanted to write it down to get it out of my mind.

It was just such a god damned sexy dream. It was just…

I'll shut up now. I'm gonna stay in tonight and just relax.

Hmm, Charlie just went out. Again.

Anyways, talk soon.

Quinn.

Quinn closed her journal and tucked it under her mattress again. She stood from her bed and began removing her clothes for a shower. The blonde neatly hung her light blue dress on her closet door and grabbed a towel.

The hot water was magic on her skin. It washed away all her worries and she was finally able to relax a bit. Her thoughts wandered, much like they did every shower. It wandered to the dream she had a few weeks ago of her and Charlie. Her sister was on her knees while Quinn lay back on her bed with her legs hanging from the side and wrapped around Charlie's head. Her sister's velvety tongue working its way in places that made Quinn writhe and moan. With the hot water splashing over her, Quinn slowly slid her hand down her stomach. Slowly, she began rubbing a slender finger around her bundle of nerves. She threw her head back and continued thinking about that fabulous dream in which her sisters tongue gave her more orgasms than anyone could imagine.

Her hand continued working its way around her heat, adding more and more pressure as her dream continued to play out in her mind. Just as her build was rising and she was getting close to falling off that cliff, the bane of her existence knocked on her door.

"Quinn honey, it's me your mother. But who else could it be? Anyway your father and I are going out for the night. We might be back late, so don't stay up too long. And tell Charlotte that she can't be leaving the house without telling anyone where she's going. See you in the morning sweetheart."

Quinn heard her door close and she let out a frustrated groan. Trust her mother to be the world's greatest cockblock. The blonde turned the hot water off and let some cool water flow over her body. Still frustrated, Quinn stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She left her hair as it was, figuring that she wasn't going anywhere and began putting clothes on. Black sweats and an oversized Nemo T-shirt covered her body soon and she was back on her bed. The remote in one hand and her other folded under her head.

The blonde flipped through channels for what seemed like an eternity. She looked over at her nightstand clock and noticed it had really only been an hour since she'd sat down. She let out a sigh and continued flipping through channels. A few minutes later, Charlie burst through her door loudly and clumsily, successfully giving a seventeen year old a heart attack.

"Charlie what is the matter with you?" Quinn yelled, her hand clutching over her heart in fear that it would beat right out of her chest. Charlie stumbled in and leaned herself against Quinn's bed. The blonde stood up and helped the pinked haired girl sit up on the bed. "God Charlie, you've been drinking again." Quinn's brow furrowed and she got down on her knees in front of her sister and looked up at similar, but cloudy, hazel eyes.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something." Charlie said softly. Her hands came up to Quinn's shoulders and she held on to them gently. "I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately. I just have something on my mind that's so incredibly wrong, but I want it so bad." Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Quinn's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to figure out what her sister was trying to say.

Suddenly, it was like the whole world crashed on top of her. Nothing else was important, nothing else even existed anymore. Charlie was kissing her. Her lips smooth against her own, moving perfectly. A slender hand reached around her neck and grasped her. Charlie's lips left her sister's and she laid her forehead on Quinn's, eyes still closed.

"Quinn, I'm in love with you."


End file.
